Spontaneous and Oblivious
by AerisSerris
Summary: Izzy was the crazy girl, Ezekiel the prairie teen. And surprisingly, they made a sweet couple. Izzy/Ezekiel


I issued a challenge to myself – write either a LeDunca or an Ezzy. I decided to do an Ezzy first, but I plan on a LeDunca later. And I decided a random word generator would be the best way to tackle an Ezzy.

**Main Pairing: Izzy/Ezekiel**

**Side Pairings: Mentioned LeShawna/Duncan, Lindsay/Noah, and implied Izzy/Duncan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Reloaded. I wish I did. Then Alejandro would be all mine. 3**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Dream_

Ezekiel smiled to himself as he watched the certifiably insane, pyromaniac, wild redhead sleep on a palm tree at the Playa Des Losers. Izzy was dreaming of something rather interesting, it seemed, because she was twitching and clawing at the air.

She had arrived only two days ago, and after watching the show, Ezekiel had become rather fond of the girl and had been cheering her on. And then she was chased by the R.C.M.P. straight into the resort! He had to admit his disappointment that she wouldn't win, but he was pretty happy to get to actually spend time with her.

Ezekiel was pulled out of these thoughts when a rather loud crash was heard from the palm tree. "What the…" Izzy had fallen out of the tree and landed, rather painfully, on the cement.

"Ow! That felt SO weird!" Izzy said, jumping up, and talking in a hyper fashion, as though she hadn't been asleep only minutes – or rather seconds – before.

"Are you okay, eh?" Ezekiel asked, running over to help her.

"Oh, I'm fine! I've landed like that WAY worse before and do you want me to tell you about my dream?"

Ezekiel was slightly scared of the way that she was so energetic, but nodded and listened to her tell him about an old lady, a bumper car, and a pile of Chef's Meat Surprise.

_Cabbage_

"Zeke! Omigosh, you HAVE to help me save the resort from this horribly EVIL monster!" Izzy said, green eyes wide as she shook the prairie boy, making him spill his milkshake. "M-monster…? What m-monster?" Ezekiel asked, buying what came out of her nutty, nutty mouth. "Yeah, a monster! Come on Zekers!" Izzy insisted, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from his stool at the pool bar, Noah snickering behind them."This way!"

"Over here!"

"Almost there!"

Ezekiel was panting as Izzy led him through an obstacle course of things that shouldn't even be at the Playa, but didn't protest. And when he finally came to the 'monster', he was torn between a mixture of irritation and the desire to burst out laughing.

"Izzy, this is a cabbage eh?" While cabbages were not Ezekiel's favorite vegetable, they posed no actual threat that he could see to the resort, except for the possibility of someone being allergic to cabbages. However, Ezekiel had never heard of someone being allergic to a cabbage, he didn't doubt it being possible.

"I know!" Izzy said, nodding.

"It's not really a monster, eh…" Ezekiel said, cocking his head to the side and trying to understand her mind. Well, that was a battle anybody would lose.

Izzy suddenly grinned mischievously. "Izzy knows… Izzy just wanted the excuse to spend time with her Zekers!"

Ezekiel blushed – while he was not the person to fully understand what phrases meant, he could hardly misinterpret that!

"R-really?" He asked shyly.

"Of course! Who wouldn't? Izzy thinks that her Zekers is cute and ADORABLE when he's blushing!" She said boldly.

Ezekiel smiled, despite his burning cheeks.

As Izzy kissed him on the lips, Ezekiel had to rethink his views on the cabbage – they were now his favorite vegetable.

_Preserve_

"Izzy wait! Don't kill it, eh!" Ezekiel panted, chasing after the crazy redhead.

Izzy paused in her endeavors, blinking those pretty green eyes the prairie boy had grown so fond of.

"You don't need to kill the weeds to get them out of the flowerbed, eh…" He said, grasping the small shovel that Izzy was about to use to crush the dandelions with and, instead, gently digging from underneath the roots.

"But Zekers! They're weeds and Izzy wants them gone!" Izzy pouted. Ezekiel smiled at her.

"Like I said, eh, you don't need to kill them to get rid of them." He said gently, holding the small clump of dirt, roots, and dandelion in the shovel. "We'll just replant the dandelions somewhere else, eh?"

Izzy nodded slowly. "Oh… Izzy understands! And Izzy knows a place to put the dandy-o-lions!"

Ezekiel enjoyed preserving what beauty there was to be found in the world. The dandelion – a weed that everyone thought of as a nuisance. In many ways, Izzy was just like a dandelion: something beautiful that nobody bothered to appreciate.

The two didn't always see eye to eye, but he would be there for her as much as he could, and preserve her happiness and well being.

And, of course, preserving the dandelion was, in its own form, Ezekiel's way to show her how much he cared. After all, even the crazy girl could appreciate it when her boyfriend showed her how many pretty dandelions had grown, and when he put a particularly beautiful one in her hair.

_Underestimate_

Izzy, when she wasn't thinking of something completely Izzy-liked, liked to think of a few other things, one of those things being both her best friend and boyfriend. That person was Ezekiel.

She knew that people showed their strength in many different ways. Izzy liked to show it in crazy and fun ways, while Lindsay showed it in ways that no one would expect, and DJ showed it around animals.

Ezekiel, to her, didn't seem to show his strength in any ways. He was timid and allowed himself to be walked all over. Like today, when Eva was yelling him out again.

"Homeschool, shut the _HELL _up! I don't _CARE _if you didn't mean what you said on the first episode! Go the _HELL _away!" She yelled, a dumbbell in one hand, the other hand clenched into a fist and threatening the prairie boy, who had tears forming in his eyes.

Izzy frowned. She was friends with Eva but she could be really nasty sometimes. "Eva, come on, let's be nice here!"

Eva looked about to reply, but said nothing and went back to lifting her weights. Izzy, surprisingly, grasped Ezekiel's hand gently and led him away from the hotheaded alpha female.

"Zekers, you should try sticking up for yourself!" She tsked, showing one of those rare times where she offered smart advice.

Ezekiel sighed sadly. "I want to, Izzy, but I want to clear things up with her and maybe be her friend…"

Izzy frowned. "She'll respect you if you stand up for yourself." She said slyly.

So the next time that Eva started yelling out Ezekiel, to everyone's surprise, he fought back. The alpha female blinked, and nodded in respect before ending her argument with the prairie boy.

Izzy smiled to herself – if there was one thing she'd learned from that insane Pepsi guy, don't underestimate the guy with the toque.

_Spring_

"Izzy…" Ezekiel sighed, rubbing his temples as his crazy girlfriend bounced all over the place. "It's June…"

"Yeah, I know!" Izzy smiled, springing up and down.

"So that means it's summer, eh, and not spring." He said.

"No it's not! It's spring!" Izzy insisted.

Ezekiel could feel another migraine coming on. "Izzy, June's a summer month… and it's June… so it would be summer. Not spring, eh."

"No, it's spring!" Izzy grinned wildly.

Ezekiel tried desperately to not lose his sanity – or whatever was left of it, after two weeks of dating Izzy. "Izzy, it's – "

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" Katie asked, sitting on one of the juice barstools. Ezekiel decided to use her presence to prove his point.

"Hi Katie… I was just telling Izzy that it's summer, but she says it's spring, eh." Katie suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, leaving Ezekiel confused. "W-what?"

"Well, she is right. It's spring." The Spanish girl said. Ezekiel blinked.

"Ha! Told you!" Izzy giggled with her pigtailed friend.

"B-but it's not spring – " He was cut off as Katie pointed to the calendar. The day was June 20th, and on the next day, summer would officially start.

Ezekiel sighed. "Okay, Izzy, it's spring…" Katie and Izzy just laughed.

_Fire_

It was a windy day at the Playa Des Losers, and Ezekiel was pretty happy for the relaxation… that is, until Katie came up to him, her eyes huge and scared.

"Ezekiel, please tell me you know where Izzy is!" Katie pleaded. Ezekiel shook his head.

"N-no, I don't…" The prairie boy said, growing more scared with every second that he stared at Katie.

"Oh crap… sniff the air, quick!" Katie instructed.

Ezekiel failed to see – or rather, smell – what this had to do with Izzy, but did as she asked. And then he smelled something sinister – smoke.

"Oh no, eh! What if she's lighting something on fire!" Ezekiel asked frantically, jumping to his feet. Katie groaned.

"It's been nice living on this earth, God, and I'd really love to keep living…" She was praying. Ezekiel shook her shoulder.

"Come on Katie, we need to find Izzy eh!"

The prairie boy and the BFFFL started searching all over the Playa, trying to save everyone from what was certainly about to be the apocalypse. Finally, Ezekiel opened a door, panting, as he was exhausted.

"Katie… I'm tired eh…" He groaned, his lungs on fire. Katie suddenly made a surprised sound next to him. "What?"

"We made a big deal over nothing, Zeke." She said in disbelief. Because, right in front of them, was Izzy, wrapped in a blanket, sipping hot chocolate, and sitting in front of a fireplace.

"Hi guys! What's up?"

Ezekiel just sighed. If he was going to continue to date her, he'd have to get used to these little scares.

But as Izzy grabbed him and forcedly cuddled with him, Ezekiel hugging back, he decided that it would be worth it to spend time with his fiery redhead.

_Magazine_

"ZEKERS!" Izzy yelled, out of the blue, as Ezekiel was reading a few verses from his Bible.

"Hi Izzy. How are you this morning, eh?" The prairie teen asked. Izzy just grinned as she shoved a magazine under his nose.

"Perfect-diddily fine! But that's not what I wanted to tell you! Go to page nine!" She said, plopping down on his bench.

Ezekiel shrugged and did so.

Page nine just happened to be dedicated to the "IT" couples in reality television. In the 'behind-the-scenes' section of the "IT" couples was a small section, written by a woman named Summer-Rose, about the cutest and most unexpected backstage couple of Total Drama Island.

"'Ezzy'? What's an 'Ezzy'? Is that some kind of disease?" Ezekiel blinked in confusion.

Izzy giggled. "No, silly beans! It's our names put together! See?" She said, grabbing a pen and writing both 'Ezekiel' and 'Izzy' on the page of the magazine. Ezekiel still didn't understand until she seemed to melt the names together to form 'Ezzy'.

"Oh, I understand eh!" Ezekiel grinned, then blushed as he realized that everyone knew about he and Izzy dating.

Magazines? They were a mixed blessing, that's for sure.

_Hardship_

It was only when their relationship became more serious that Ezekiel began to wonder why Izzy was the way she was. He truly did like her, and he had no desire to change her in any way, shape, or form, but he wondered.

After all, some people were born insane, some were diagnosed that way, and some had something so dramatic happen to them that they became that way. Ezekiel wanted to know, which one of those was Izzy?

So he took it upon himself to brave asking that question, because, as he knew, some people could be really sensitive to the question. His cousin Jenna, for example – she was diagnosed with paranoia at the age of eleven, and whenever someone who didn't know asked – Ezekiel counted himself as one of the lucky number that already knew – she would lose it around them and either react violently, or burst out crying.

If Ezekiel wanted to be with Izzy, he wanted to know how she went – to put it bluntly – insane, so he could be a better boyfriend.

"I-Izzy?" He asked, using a shy, scared tone with her he hadn't used since he first talked to her when she arrived at the resort.

"Hey my cuddly little Zekers! What's up?" She asked, not suspecting a thing. Or perhaps she was and did not give Ezekiel the courtesy of knowing that she knew, but that is a question one may never possibly know.

"Uh… I just wanted to ask you something… if-if it was okay with you?" He asked, rubbing his toque. Izzy blinked.

"Well, sure! I don't mind." She smiled, flashing her white teeth. This sight both bolstered his confidence and put him down, knowing that what he was about to ask may very well break her down.

"I-I just wanted to ask… well, you know you're a bit… different, eh?" Ezekiel began, taking it slowly.

"And proud," Izzy said, nodding.

"Right… well, I wanted to know why you're, uh, different? I-If that's okay?" He asked timidly.

Izzy blinked before digesting his words and fully understanding. "Oh… I see…"

After she explained her story to him, Ezekiel never truly looked at her the same way. How could someone so fully of life, love, and energy have gone through so much?

And when he held her close and gave her sweet kisses on days he was feeling particularly romantic, he truly felt he was the luckiest guy around. Izzy went through a lot of hardship, but the fact that she was strong enough to stick it out just made him love her all the more.

_Separation _

"Izzy, Eva, can you two lovely ladies come over here for a bit?" Chris called from behind his office door at the Playa Des Losers.

Eva had been lifting dumbbells and teasing Noah about his crush on Lindsay, while Izzy had been swimming with Ezekiel. Both girls said goodbye to the boy they were hanging out with, then headed to Chris's office.

But Noah, being the rather sly person he was, waited until the two were behind the closed door before going up to it and pressing his ear to it. Ezekiel, being the rather easily influenced person he was, decided to follow suit.

"…So, you two will be leaving Playa Des Losers." Ezekiel heard Chris say by the time the two boys finally got there. Ezekiel blinked; what did he mean? Besides annoying people, Izzy didn't really do anything wrong here. Nor Eva, but perhaps it was because she was dangerous and hotheaded? If so, was this the same reason Izzy was leaving? Yes, she was dangerous, but not necessarily hotheaded.

"Okay! Sounds fun! I'll just tell my Zekers that our time is up!" Izzy said, sounding cheerfully.

While Ezekiel was easily influenced, he was also one to misinterpret things, and interpreted this as Izzy ending things with him. Why would she want to? He was a good boyfriend, always treated her fairly, and he always did what she asked.

Ezekiel blinked back his pain and left before Izzy and Eva could leave and catch him. Noah was not so lucky; said egghead was surprised by Ezekiel's sudden departure, and therefore not nearly as prepared when Eva slammed the door open, crushing his face into the wall.

"OW! Dammit Eva…" His voice was muffled and not heard as Eva had put her MP3 player on before departing.

Izzy bounced out, happy as can be (also not noticing Noah), and looking for her Zekers. And Izzy being, well, Izzy, she found him in about fifteen minutes, looking rather downtrodden.

No… he looked more like a soaking wet puppy left out in the rain that had been kicked. "Oh… hi Izzy…" Ezekiel said, pulling his toque over his face. Izzy frowned.

"What's wrong, Zekers?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing… I just heard you talking to Chris and s-saying that you wanted to tell me that our time is up… so I understand, I guess. I know you were f-following Duncan around on the island so if you'd rather date him I get it…" Ezekiel moaned sadly.

Izzy blinked before laughing. Ezekiel could hardly believe it – first she wants to break up and now she's laughing in his face? And he thought he knew her!

"Zekers, I don't want to break up!" What? "Chris just said that Eva and I brought a lot of ratings or something like that so we both have to go back onto the show! I just meant that we wouldn't get to hang out anymore! But I don't want to break up, don't think that! And besides, it's obvious Duncan likes LeShawna. Those two so dig each other!"

Ezekiel blinked. "Really? Oh, thank goodness! I really am stupid sometimes, eh?" He said as Izzy hugged him.

"Nah, you're not stupid. Just dumb." She giggled.

So they would be separated for a while… but that was okay. Because she cared about him, and he about her.

And that was what counts. "I'll root for you, eh?" He said, giving her a fleeting hug.

_Reunion_

Ezekiel kept true to his word and rooted for her, right till the moment she was voted off of the show. He was disappointed that she was voted off, the same way he was the first time, but he was still as friendly and warm, as he was the first time she was voted off.

"ZEKERS!" Her voice rang out to the prairie teen, who was, once again, reading his Bible.

Ezekiel didn't wait to receive her bear hug, but stood up and accepted the bombshell of energy in his arms.

It was good to be reunited with his Izzy. As cliché as it was to the both of them, they managed to fill in blank spaces in the other's heart. She was the peanut to his butter, he was the Hercules to her Megara, and, to put it bluntly, she was the Izzy to his Ezekiel.

And that was all that mattered to either of them.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ezzy's never been my favorite couple, but I'm starting to like them after writing this. And if you wanted to know, 'Cabbage' was my favorite one to write.**

**~AerisSerris **


End file.
